Coroza
'Coroza '''is a large country located directly south of Barbaros, east of Sunder Archipelago, and west of Lendaza. Coroza is one of Jiolia's five main countries, acting as the founding nation of the Coroza Empire; an alliance built between Coroza and Lendaza to face off against the Barbaros Federation. Founded by Asuza who was recognized as the first king, Coroza has existed within Jiolia for centuries and gathered the attention of nearby countries. Their native race, the Vexxen's have been at war against the human nations for years and declared their independence by creating a country for themselves. When the first king passed away, he left the throne to his two sons, Artemis S. Tempest and Judom S. Corozoa, with the former defecting from the royal family and the latter officially becoming the second and current king. Overview History ''For further information: Vexxen The history of the founding of Coroza can be traced back to their native tribe; the Vexxen's. Due to their abnormalities, Vexxen's were considered outcasts among normal humans, finding it increasingly difficult to blend in as they were a tribe that thrived on battling fearsome adversaries which made them stick out like a sore thumb. However, as much as the humans detested their primitive tendencies and feared their power, they could not cast them away as the Vexxens were simply far too powerful for them to fight directly against without assistance. Instead, they plotted to exterminate them by requesting help from mages across Jiolia to help get rid of them as they were afraid the Vexxen’s would begin hunting them down eventually because of their barbaric nature. Before the humans could initiate their plan however, a single Vexxen by the name of Asuza was able to gather the small pack of remaining Vexxen’s and lead a resistance against the alliance of human mages that wanted to exterminate them. After succeeding in warding them off, he sent a message to all the humans who were afraid of their tribe that while the Vexxen's did enjoy a good challenge, they would not attack anyone who were weaker than them and wanted to coexist with humans for their own protection. Though they were initially skeptical of the idea, the humans who had been previously afraid of the Vexxen’s decided to try and work together with them to create a country where they could live together. The plan worked splendidly and after several centuries, they were able to create Coroza, a fortified and powerful united country that accepted both humans and Vexxen’s. The leader of the Vexxen’s who came to be known as the 1st king of Coroza was able to convince the humans that were still afraid of them that his tribe was nothing to be afraid of and that they would never harm them. With his excellent persuasive skills, Asuza was able to convince the last remaining group to his side and all those who originally opposed it became accepting of Vexxen's. The coexistence between the two races went so well that several Vexxen’s were able to have children with numerous humans, which in turn allowed the country of Coroza to increase its population and became a country mostly composed of hybrids. Geography Notable Locations Administration and Government Society and Culture Military Power Population Notable Citizens Trivia Category:Country Category:Location Category:Coroza Category:Jiolia